Team Robot's Misadventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Team Robot's Misadventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) is an upcoming Team Robot/Paramount/Sega crossover film to be created by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive Plot Sonic, a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog from another world, comes to Earth to escape malevolent forces that seek to harness his power of super-speed. After accidentally causing a massive power outage and hiding out in the town of Green Hills, Montana, Sonic is targeted by the government who then hire the tyrannical roboticist Dr. Robotnik to hunt him down. Meanwhile, ex-SFPD officer-turned-Green Hills sheriff Tom Wachowski meets Sonic and decides to help him evade capture, collect his rings and stop Robotnik from using Sonic's powers for world domination. Synopsis In San Francisco, California, Sonic, a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who can run at supersonic speeds, is being chased. The movie then pauses as Sonic begins to narrate what is currently happening and then proceeds to rewind the movie back to the beginning. In his earlier years, Sonic came from an island with a checkerboard pattern boarding its walls, along with environmental features such as palm trees, vertical loops and cascading waterfalls. In addition, Sonic is raised by his caretaker, Longclaw, who encourages him to hide his powers, but Sonic does not listen. The two are then attacked by a tribe of echidnas; after one echidna strikes and injures Longclaw, she gives Sonic a bag of rings that he can use to travel to other locations. Longclaw uses a ring to send Sonic to Earth before she attempts to fend off the echidnas on her own. Ten years later on Earth, Sonic lives in secret in the town of Green Hills, Montana. He idolizes the local sheriff, Tom Wachowski, and his veterinarian wife Maddie. Tom has recently been hired by the San Francisco Police Department and is preparing to move. Although he enjoys his life, Sonic longs for real friends. One night, while playing baseball by himself, and after realizing his loneliness, Sonic gets upset and starts running around the field. The energy Sonic emits creates an electromagnetic pulse that knocks out power across the Pacific Northwest. Baffled, the United States Department of Defense enlists roboticist and scientific genius Ivo Robotnik to help discover the cause of the outage. Robotnik's high-tech robots discover Sonic, and he hides in the Wachowskis' shed, where he is discovered by Tom. Tom shoots Sonic with a tranquilizer, causing Sonic to drop his rings in a portal to San Francisco. After Sonic awakens, Tom reluctantly agrees to help Sonic recover the rings. However, Robotnik invades the house, but Sonic and Tom escape. Robotnik then comes across one of Sonic's quills, and Tom is declared a domestic terrorist. Tom and Sonic manage to narrowly evade Robotnik on a number of occasions, and grow closer as they journey to San Francisco. Sonic disapproves of Tom's decision to leave Green Hills, arguing that he is leaving his true friends. Sonic is injured in an explosion shortly before the two arrive in San Francisco, where Tom is reunited with Maddie, who helps heal Sonic, and the three travel to the building that Sonic dropped his rings on. Robotnik and his robots attack them at the top, but Sonic uses the rings to teleport Tom and Maddie back to Green Hills before taking on Robotnik. Using the power of Sonic's quill, Robotnik is able to achieve supersonic speed, and he and Sonic fight across the world. Robotnik and Sonic's fight eventually makes it back to Green Hills, where Robotnik manages to defeat Sonic. However, Tom intervenes, and Sonic regains his strength. Sonic manages to reclaim the energy that Robotnik is using and, with help from Tom, uses a ring to send Robotnik to a planet made of mushrooms. With Robotnik defeated, Tom and Maddie decide to stay in Green Hills and let Sonic live in their house with them. The government also erases all evidence of the incident, including records of Robotnik's existence. However, Robotnik survives his teleportation and, still in possession of Sonic's quill, goes insane and begins plotting revenge, reinventing himself as Doctor Eggman. In the mid-credits scene, an extraterrestrial anthropomorphic two-tailed fox emerges from a ring portal, searching for Sonic. Sega Ultimate All-Stars League *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Bella Silverstar *Coco Bandicoot *Mega Man and Suna Light *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer and The CMC *Young 6 (Smolder, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona and Silverstream) *Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Jenny Wakeman *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess and Lumpy Space Princess *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy *Roxas and Axel *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Marco Diaz, Princess Star Butterfly and Kelly *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Webby Vanderquack and Launchpad McQuack *Della Duck, Lena De Spell and Violet Sabrewing *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Anga *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Sam and Max *Ratchet and Clank *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and Alya Césaire *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti and Dorothy Ann *Philmac Arsenal *Mark EVO, N.A.N.O. and Zeon "Zeo" Epsilon *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Yui, Ryōtarō "Klein" Tsuboi, Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya, Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki, Keiko "Silica" Ayano and Shino "Sinon" Asada *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Chibi Moon *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lillie, Gladion, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana and Kiawe *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku *Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Future Mai *Ryuko Matoi Villains The Dark Syndicate *Infinite *Orbot and Cubot *Dr. Nefarious *Shredder *Krang *Goku Black *Future Zamasu *Negaduck *Terios the Prototype *The Psycho Rangers Friendly Rivals *Fu Main Cast *Sonic the Hedgehog *Longclaw *Doctor Ivo Robotnik/Dr. Eggman *Tom Wachowski *Agent Stone *Dr. Maddie Wachowski *Major Bennington *Wade Whipple *Crazy Carl *Rachel *Secretary of Homeland Security *Roundhouse Waitress *GUS Officer *Miles "Tails" Prower (cameo) Links # Trivia *Some members from the Dark Syndicate will be working with Dr. Robotnik to capture Sonic. *This will be the first time when Sonic meets Emerl and his team as a baby and also they meet Longclaw the Owl and the first encounter with Dr. Robotnik. *Sonic and Dewey were both voiced by Ben Schwartz.